Heaven's Wrath
by Lightfellow
Summary: The story of an undying love, an endless friendship and a web of eternal anguish trapped by one man's dream to defy destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I'm a huge Suikoden junkie but I must admit I do not know a lot of in depth stuff about each character in the game, hence please forgive any inaccuracies or misconception that might surface from this fic. Thank you.

**Expect some changes such as new characters, events and etc. This is entirely a new fan fiction; therefore the story will not follow exactly to that of the Suikoden game.**

**-Lightfellow**

Heaven's Wrath 

_As autumn draws near, the leaves from the old oak tree turns red and brown and they littered the garden where she worked tirelessly, day and night. There had been times others told her to stop mending the flowerbed, for they withered every time winter greeted the earth. There had also been times she felt like giving up completely._

_But she did not._

_For the flowerbed told a story. A story long past, yet it would never leave her heart. A story of love and friendship. Hatred and betrayal._

_Listen to her story now. It may be her last chance._

The very last sanity left of her, was preserved in this small church. Even though she was not allowed to go anywhere far from the church, she enjoyed crossing the long pathway, fenced by nice shrubs and mint flowers, just to watch the ongoing ceremonies.

Every year, it was the same.

Bishops come and go. And every year, she would not miss the crowning ceremony of a newly elected bishop.

This year, something was not quite the same. Perhaps her head hurts more than usual. She did not get to eat anything more than thin gruel.

"Sarah, stay indoor for once!" Sister Annie told her with that look.

The look that she so hated. Yet everyone gives her the look around here. She did not listen to her. In fact, the moment she hit thirteen, she never listened to any of the adults again. They were not worth listening to, in her humble opinion.

And she'd learned to throw quite a temper whenever they tried to make her do something she didn't want to do.

Several times, she would even forego dinner just to get her message across. She was sick of delivering 'chores' for the church. Sick of being told what to do.

She was thirteen now.

No longer a kid.

"Sarah! Where are you going? Come back once this instant!" Sister Annie shouted again, this time, that _look_ even more apparent and she had her big fat arms on her big fat hips.

She did not look back at the Sister. If she could have her way, she would have _hurt_ the Sister. However, a part of her was scared of the consequences, which she had no doubts, could easily be death.

"I'll be back to do the laundry." Sarah replied, softly.

She was usually a soft-spoken girl, unless provoked. Before Sister Annie could get another word in, she had skipped out of the church.

Her destination, was nowhere but the Town Square, where the ceremony would take place. There, she knew she would be able to see tons of people, wearing all the bright and colorful dresses.

But that was not all. She would see the new bishop.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the Bishop

**Short note: Please understand that even though this story is leaning towards the history of Harmonia, there is going to be new characters as well as events. Thank you.**

**-Lightfellow**

Sarah's head hurts. It might have been from the sun. She had spent one morning sweeping the backyard of the church. Autumn was pesky, in her opinion. The leaves never ceased to make a mess of her efforts at cleaning up the yard.

However, nothing will stop her from going to the ceremony. It was something she had anticipated from all year long, ever since the last election. The proper crowning of a bishop is such a big deal in Harmonia that mostly everyone in town would attend.

Sarah was no exception. Though she remained an unwanted spectator, she would merge into the crowd and feast her eyes from there.

It was only at half noon and already; the Town Square was crowded with onlookers. She took the chance to squeeze between an old couple. They cast her nasty looks but she did not care.

Time passed slowly and with each minute's ticks, she saw more and more uniformed army gathering at the Square. It was only a matter of time before the King would arrive to officially crown the next new Bishop.

She had heard a lot about the Bishop at the church. They told her he was someone holy and one of the King's most doted right-hand man. Sarah had listened to these with wide eyes, eagerly nodding her head and asking questions about this new Bishop.

Now, she was going to see him soon. Excitement filled the air as the military music started to sound and with it, Sarah's heart beat faster.

Finally, she caught a glimpse of the King of Harmonia, wrapped in a royal golden cloak, with a thin crown on his head. Her eyes steered sideway and there, she saw a group of armed soldiers, surrounding one young man, clad in blue robe.

She leaned closer, trying to get a better look but then, she must have been too excited, or else some other kids had stuck out their leg, because she tripped on something she did not see and fall forward, into the pathway.

There was a unanimous cry of surprise and horror amongst the townsfolk and she felt her cheeks reddened as stern eyes turned to her.

It was at that moment, however, that she looked up and saw one extended hand reaching for her. She looked up and saw sharp green eyes, unfeeling as they are, but beautiful green eyes they were. She took his hand, feeling her cheeks reddened some more.

"I'm sorry, Bishop." She said quickly, getting up to her feet and curtseying a little. She felt extremely nervous in the presence of such a powerful figure.

It was also the first time that she had ever come so close to that of a Bishop.

The man looked at her, still expressionless. In front of them, the army had started to move towards where the King sat.

He turned back to her again. A flicker of amusement crossed his deep green eyes. "Young girl, I am not the Bishop." His voice was as clear as the waterfall's.

Sarah widened her eyes in shock. She looked this man over for a bit. He was dressed kingly, clad in a light green robe, with a thin band around his forehead, suggesting he must be of royal status.

"I am sorry." She apologized quickly, feeling slight disappointment. Her eyes trailed towards where the King sat and she noticed the one clad in blue was kneeling in the presence of the King. "I suppose that is the Bishop then." She said, in a wistful manner.

The man in green robe turned his head sideway and cast a nonchalant look at the King and the new Bishop. "Perhaps, little one. Perhaps."


	3. Chapter Three: The Assassin

Before Sarah could get a word in, there was a sudden hustle amongst the crowd and the uniformed soldiers started to look edgy. Sarah turned her head to the man clad in green, but he was no longer at her side, but standing a bit more to her right, nearer to the King and the Bishop.  
  
She didn't know what was happening until two shadows jumped out from amongst the noisy crowd. Sarah recognized immediately the insignia on their left shoulder sleeve, the symbol of a Crying Wolf.

"It's the Crying Wolf!" One of the soldiers shouted and the army began to move swiftly to protect the King and the Bishop.

The crowd, by then, was already dispersed. Some running home, others hiding from behind the trees and viewing the scene in fear and awe.

Sarah did not move. Instead, she was petrified. She had heard so many tales of the Crying Wolf tribe. How they are cannibals and live in mountains. Of how they kidnap children and ate them alive. Even though she didn't believe most of what she was told, she still knew that they were dangerous.

And they had been eyeing to assassinate the King for a long time. Their reason was to free Harmonia of King Hikusaak's iron rule.

"Men, get them!" The leader of the Army ordered and there was a quick usher of feet as the soldiers drew their swords.

But wait, something was not quite right. There were only two black-hooded clad persons. And they were now fleeing the Town Square.

Sarah got up to her feet, and brushed off the dirt on her dress. Sister Annie will have a field day if she saw Sarah in this mess.

She noticed that the army had pursued the assassins all the way to the other side of the town, leaving the Town Square fairly empty and poorly guarded.

_Something is not quite right…_

Sarah didn't know why she had this feeling. But she felt sure there was something amiss. Instinctively, she turned around to where the King and the Bishop was previously standing. It was then she noticed the hidden person.

He was hidden amongst the trees, his black suit giving him much stealth. Sarah wouldn't have noticed him if she had not been standing at this exact spot. From her point of view, this spot was about the only area that would give her a clear view of the hidden assassin.

Sarah did what she should have done.

She screamed.

The hooded assassin must have known he was spotted, for he flew down from above the trees. Something shiny and metallic reflect the sunlight into Sarah's eyes, so much so that she had to squint.

She heard metals clashing against metals, and shuddered involuntarily. When she reopened her eyes, the King was on the ground, his royal cloak stripped off and lying a few feet away from him.

Two men stood there, beside the fallen King. One of them was the Bishop clad in blue, and the other was the man that had helped Sarah up earlier.

And in front of them, stood the hooded individual. He held a long thin blade, curved from one side to look like a half crescent. He was a lot shorter than Sarah would have imagined.

And a lot smaller.

The Bishop had his staff held up high, ready to defend the King. The other man in green merely stood there and looked at the assassin.

Sarah frowned. What was going to happen next?


	4. Chapter Four: Lady Killer

Chapter Four: Lady Killer  
  
"Step back or die." The Bishop said calmly. This earned a smirk from the other man in green, but the Bishop ignored him.

The hooded assassin however was unfazed. He had the thin long blade pointed sharply at the King's chest.

"We'll see who's faster. My blade or your staff." The mysterious man said.

Sarah noticed the man in green had moved a little closer to the assassin. The assassin, however, was alert to any sudden movement. He turned his head sideway, though it was still shrouded in shadows by the hood he wore over his head. "Move a little bit more and your King won't be breathing."

Behind her, Sarah heard loud footsteps. The rest of the Army was returning. Sarah noticed they had returned empty-handed.

So the two other Crying Wolf assassins fled... 

"Move aside, little one. This ain't no place for children to be fooling around!" One soldier shouted and pushed Sarah aside roughly, so that she fell back and landed hard on her rear.

She was about to protest, but the soldiers now encircled the Town Square, together with the King, the Bishop, and the green robed man.

Sarah was curious to know what would happen next. Truth be told, she didn't care if the King got assassinated. She didn't feel anything for these people. She just wanted a good show and she was getting it, free of charge.

A gust of wind blew through the town. It ruffled Sarah's short blond hair and blew up the dried leaves on the ground. For the next few seconds, everything became still and it was as if Sarah was watching a play.

The leaves swirled around the four of them. They were now in center-stage. All lights were dimmed and the spotlight was on them.

The merciless assassin still had his blade down on the King's heart, while the Bishop looks about to attack.

"_Ein Biante_." The assassin muttered and with that, he suddenly raised his blade and started to bring it down on the King's throat.

But even before that could happen, there was such a strong rush of wind that it threw Sarah off balance. She fell to her knees as she desperately tried to reach for something solid to grasp on.

The wind howled loudly before them. And this was something Sarah swore she witnessed, even though Sister Annie would never believe her.

Sarah saw the image of a phoenix. A strong and gigantic beast. But the moment she blinked, the image was gone and she saw the hooded assassin on the floor, a few feet away from the King and the two men.  
  
Only this time, the hood had fallen off and her blade was thrown a good distance away. Sarah gasped. And so did many other soldiers.

For the black-hooded assassin was a young girl, no more than seventeen. With fierce intense green eyes, the assassin glared at the men.

The King had composed himself. "Bring her back to the Castle." He commanded. There was a thick frown on his face, as he turned around and walked back to the Castle, accompanied by his army of soldiers.

The Bishop appeared to be in shock. But the green robed man muttered something to him that made the Bishop frowned. Then both turned around and strut back to the castle while the female assassin was seized and escorted back.

On her way though, Sarah chance met the assassin's eyes. The female muttered a soft "Sorry," before being forcefully removed from the Town Square.

Sarah wondered why she had apologized.


End file.
